Just Seven Days
by Allie Franklin
Summary: Stein makes Allie spend a week at Opzin's house so they can 'Bond'. How long can they actually last? Opzin and Shiro belong to soulcrafter245
1. Chapter 1

After Stein makes it official that I the great Allie have to stay with a peasant such as Opzin I completely lose it. I go over to my house and scream my lungs out then pack a week worth of things into my bag. It's either I suffer the week with him or get kicked out of the DWMA. I head over to the address that I got from the records. Once I get there I pick the lock open and slam the door shut. I throw my bag onto the couch and open a book that's laying on the table. I read for about half an hour before I heard the door unlocking. I mark my spot and place the book back on the table and prop my feet up with my hands behind my head. The door opens and in walks Opzin, but he stops as soon as he sees me he stops making some pink haired girl behind him look over his shoulder at me. She smiles and pushes him out of the way to get to me holding her hand out to me.

"Hello, you must be Allie. My name is Shiro I'm so glad you'll be staying with us"

"Back away before you lose that hand kitty cat."

Ozpin coughs. "Ummm I didn't think you were going to be here tonight."

"Never said I was going to stay now did I?" I retort

The pink haired girl jumps in before Opzin could say another word." I'm going to start making dinner for us, are you going to us Allie."

"Not a chance kitty cat." I reply

"Fine easier for me, anyways Ozpin go take your shower and dinner will be when you come out."

As time past and Shiro was cooking. "So… Allie, do you have any friends?"

"What's it to you?"

"Just asking, well do you like anyone?" She asks

"Not a chance."

"Ok, the last thing do you hate witches?"

I actually am taken back by this question. I think on it for a minute before answering.

"Yes and no."

Ozpin came out of the bathroom and sat down at the table. Shiro slides his plate across the table to him and sits next to him. I pull out a small bag of dried apple bits and started eating them.

"Allie your bedroom down the hall to the left." Shiro says

I look at her giving her a glare before looking away continuing to eat my apple bits.

"I'm going to hit the hay, cooking took a lot out of me." Shiro says

"Really, you were complaining about me being all sleepy like." Opzin replies

"Well I'm a woman, and we need are sleep, isn't that right Allie?"

"Who said I cared?"

Shiro rolled her eyes, "Well night guys see you guys in the morning."

Ozpin kept looking at Shiro as she walked to her room.

"You know if you stare at her she still can't hear your thoughts."

"It's better if she can't hear my thoughts and I'm going to bed, the other room has stuff where you can put away your clothes and a bed to sleep in."

I roll my eyes but nod going back to reading the book from before watching as Opzin heads off to his room for the night. I read for a while longer til I know everyone is asleep. I get up and gently walk around the house. A three bedroom and two baths with a decent kitchen and a spacious living room. I take a peek into the room Opzin says was mine. A small spacious room with a bed, dresser, and a closet. I go and grab my things and throw them on the floor. I quickly change into some pjs and lay in bed. _It's just seven days..._ I fell asleep not too long after.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I open my eyes I'm out of bed and throwing clothes on. I look at my phone to see it's only eight. I dig into my bag and pull out some pop tarts and walk into the kitchen Shiro is there making food.

"Hey, Allie you hungry?"

In reply, I grab and a protein shake and walk out the door slamming it shut. I walk around Death city while eating and drinking my food before heading back over to my own house. Once there I setting into my couch with a book and read the for most of the day until I get hungry and decided to make some food. Once I have eaten I look around my house and see I don't really have mush of anything for decorations. I mentally do some math and decided I can spend up to $30 on decorations. I grab the money and head to the mall and into a home decor store. Nothing in here sparks any interest so I leave and walk into another store. After about an hour of nothing, I walk into one last store. From wall to wall there are posters not little kiddy ones or 'just hand in there' ones, no they are band posters and landscape posters and even make your own posters. I got up to the make your own posters and get a small one of my family when I was littler and one of this really cool picture on of my friends has drawn. It's a picture of a rose on fire. She told me it was to symbolize burning love, but I think she was just angry when her boyfriend broke up with her. I know I was I went to his house and burned like 300 roses on his front lawn and threatened him until she came and pulled me away. I smile thinking of the memory as my posters print out. I also buy some wall stickers and head back home. I spend the rest of the day hanging you the stickers. I put the posters in my room above my bed. I give a satisfied smile as I look at the posters. I hop in the shower letting the warm water wash over me. After my shower, I change into clean sweatpants and a tank top. I grab my things I need and head back over to Opzin's house. I wait outside for a while across the street as I watch as all the lights slowly turn off and stay off for longer than three minutes. _God these people take forever to get to bed._ Once all the lights finally go out I walk up to the door and try to turn the knob and curse under my breath when it's locked and I remember that I have no key. I walk around the house and drag a trash can under my window. I climb onto the trash can and pull up on my window and cursing louder when it gets jammed half way through. I shove my bag through the window and put my hands under the window and shove up hard successfully get the window open. I push my own body through the window and slam it shut. Hopping off the bed I hit the floor with a thud. I now make it my personal goal to wake up the two twats. I walk out of my room and slam the door shut. I do the same thing with the fridge once I pull out some milk. I do the same once I get a box of cereal and a bowl. Once I'm done with them I put away the cereal and milk slamming things shut. I sit on the couch and eat my cereal as Shiro comes out. She looks at me and I stare back. She just shakes her head and goes back into her room. I finish my cereal and go back to my room going to bed.


End file.
